Eyes For Another
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Tasha asks Freddie for some advice on a camera for Gibby, but she has other things on her mind too. Alternate scene in 'iEnrage Gibby.' Fasha.


**Finally FF added the character Tasha here and now I'm going to try my hand at Fasha** (**F**/reddie + T/**asha**). **This is just a little story/alternative to their scene in 'iEnrage Gibby.'Perhaps I could inspire some others to write Fasha, but if not then oh well. :P**

* * *

Carly's "Hobo Party" had just ended. The Shay loft was a mess and people who were supposed to be dead came running out of closets for something to eat.

"Why didn't you just come out during the party?" Gibby asked unaware of Spencer's actions.

"Cuz I'm dead", Spencer said as if it was obvious. Gibby being the somewhat clueless individual that he was reached out a finger and attempted to poke Spencer.

"Don't poke me!" Gibby stopped his actions and Carly laughed.

"He's not really dead. He's just pretended so his sculptures will be worth more."

"Hey it wasn't my idea. I am a victim of poor newspapermenship", Spencer retorted.

"Blehhhh."

"Blehhh", both Carly and Spencer responded.

"Hey you want us to help you clean up the place?" asked Freddie.

"Sure thanks," Carly smiled.

"I'm going to check the couch", Sam jumped on the couch, "This may take a while."

Freddie started cleaning up when Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend, came up to him and asked "Could you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Well you know Gibby's birthday is coming up?"

"Yeah he sent out this fliers", Freddie showed Tasha the invitation with a Gibby picture.

"Well I want to give him a video camera. Could you give me some advice?"

"Sure. I have one up in the studio that would be perfect. Come on I'll show you", Freddie and Tasha began to go up the stairs as Carly and Gibby cleaned up the place, but were stopped by Spencer.

"Hey. So this is Gibby's girlfriend?"

"Uh huh."

"Hmmm interesting. Why?!" Tasha been getting that a lot recently. Some though that there was something wrong with her. How could Gibby, a guy who couldn't keep his shirt on, get someone as hot as Tasha?

Freddie and Tasha reached the iCarly studio. Freddie started explaining to Tasha about the video camera, "See palm size with an optical soon. Flash memory. It's got a 720 P-High D. It can also..", Tasha interrupted.

"Um Gibby likes to make videos of his cat. Is it good for that?"

Freddie gave a look and said "Yes it works on cats."

"Oh awesome!"

There was a moment of silence until "So now that we got that straighten out..", Tasha put her hands onto Freddie's shoulders and rubbed them slightly.

"What are you doing?!" Freddie was taken aback by her actions that he stepped back out of her reach.

"Oh come on Freddie don't be that way. I see how you have been looking at me every since you first saw me. You want me to leave Gibby and be with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tasha and I think you need to stop this or I'll tell Gibby what you're up to", Freddie turned on his heels to walk out, but Tasha grabbed him and planted a big, sloppy kiss.

So big and sloppy that Tasha and Freddie tripped and landed into a red beanbag. Tasha continued with her advances until someone began yelling "What?!"

It was Gibby with an ice cream cone. He was in disbelief at the sight of Tasha sticking her tongue in Freddie's mouth. Tasha and Freddie stood up from the beanbag.

Tasha spoke "It's not what you think."

"I know what I saw. You betrayed me. You both betrayed me", Gibby pointed at them both.

"Gibby I didn't betray you. I wasn't the one who started this. Tasha kissed me."

"You know what Gibby? Freddie is telling the truth. I kissed him", Tasha had a devious grin on her face.

"Why?" Gibby asked.

"Everyone has been asking how you got me, an older woman. Quite frankly, it was because I hadn't been thinking clearly. I mean look at me and look at you."

"What are you saying Tasha", Gibby looked like he was going to cry at that point and time.

"I'm saying Gibby that I don't want you anymore. I found someone better in Freddie", she turned to Freddie and smiled big. Gibby ran out of the room crying.

"How could you do that to Gibby? After everything he has done for you?" Freddie was angry that one of his best friends was just hurt right in front of him.

"I want you Freddie. Only you now", Tasha grabbed him again, planted another kiss and the two fell back again onto the red beanbag.


End file.
